Sorry (Neville Longbottom x Reader)
by Blank489
Summary: After her parents ended up in Azkaban, (Y/N) Lestrange was raised by her aunt and uncle in the Malfoy Manor. She never bothered too much with anyone until she just happened to meet Neville, whose parents were not around thanks to (Y/N)'s.


(Y/N) Lestrange was a little different from what people expected from one coming from a bloodline full of pure-blood Slytherins. While she was not a fan of Muggles, she did not hate Muggle-born wizards. She just tried to Muggles in a somewhat civil way most of the time. Mainly because she did not like the idea of ending up like her parents.

Bellatrix Lestrange was (Y/N)'s mother. And from what people never forgot to remind her, (Y/N) knew that both of her parents were currently rotting in Azkaban, mostly for doing You-Know-Who's bidding and torturing two Aurors named Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom to insanity.

And all of that came from their obsession with blood-purity. Or at least, that's how it sounded to (Y/N).

So, (Y/N) was raised by her mother's sister, Narcissa Malfoy, ever since she was one year old.

And to be fair, (Y/N) liked it at the Malfoy Manor. Her aunt, Narcissa was nice to her and she got along fairly well with her cousin Draco, in spite of him being a spoiled brat. As for her uncle, Lucius, the only thing she really disliked about him was his strange obsession with blood purity. Other than that, he was not too bad either.

At the moment, (Y/N) was in her room at the manor, sleeping. Well, she was only half-asleep and was just waiting to hear the usual knock on her door. She did not have to wait much longer either. A few minutes later two knocks were heard, followed by the voice of Dobby the house-elf.

"Miss Lestrange? It's morning already," said Dobby.

"Yes, I'm getting up," (Y/N) said, drawing herself up to a sitting position and stretching like a cat would as she listened to Dobby's footsteps shuffling away. (Y/N) liked Dobby too. He was nice. Too bad the Malfoys treated him so harshly.

(Y/N) got out of her bed and quickly changed out of her night clothes. Once she was dressed she got out of her room and headed down the stairs, to the dining room.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were already there, sitting in their chairs while Dobby brought breakfast from the kitchen.

"Ah, (Y/N), good morning," said Narcissa when she saw her niece coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, morning," (Y/N) said, sitting down on the chair opposite to Draco. Dobby went over to her and placed the plate of breakfast on the table in front of her.

"Thanks, Dobby," (Y/N) said.

"There's no need to thank a servant!" Lucius said, sternly. (Y/N) just sighed and nodded. This was another thing she did not like about her uncle. He thought everyone had to act the way he wanted them to. And that everyone was below his level. It was also something Draco liked and greatly admired.

"Oh and your Hogwarts letters are here," Narcissa said right before (Y/N) could start eating. She and Draco looked up excitedly. Narcissa smiled at them and gave them their letters.

The envelope was made of thick parchment and had a seal on it that was bearing a coat of arms with a snake, a lion, a badger and an eagle - each representing each one of the Hogwarts houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectively. (Y/N) tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter that was written in green ink.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

 **WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Miss Lestrange,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Your sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

"Wow..." (Y/N) muttered to herself once she finished reading the letter. "I never thought I would get an acceptance letter."

"And why shouldn't you?" Narcissa asked, frowning a bit.

"Because I thought they were going to think that it was better if I stayed away from the school because of what mum and dad did," (Y/N) said, looking into the envelope again to take out another folded piece of parchment which was most likely the list of the things she would be needing.

"Any Pure-blood will get accepted into Hogwarts," Draco said, putting his letter down. "If they can let those Mudbloods into the school then why would they stop you from going there?"

(Y/N) did not respond to that, mostly because she was busy looking at the list of the books and other things she will need.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

 **WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

 **SET BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set of glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"That's a lot of things," Draco said.

"Yes, and that is why you and (Y/N) have to finish your breakfast quickly," said Narcissa. "We have already sent an owl back to Hogwarts and we are going to Diagon Alley to buy your things. Now, eat up. Quick."

Draco and (Y/N) looked at each other with smiles plastered across their faces before they started gulping down their breakfast as quickly as possible.

Once they were done with their breakfast, Narcissa went over to get some Floo Powder.

"Alright, Lucius, you go first," she said, holding out the pot of Floo Powder over to Lucius, who took a fistful and stepped into the fireplace. He dropped it and green fires appeared all around him. "Diagon Alley," he said, loud and clear and was gone.

"(Y/N), you next," said Narcissa. "Just remember, say it loud and clear."

"Loud and clear," (Y/N) repeated under her breath as she grabbed a fistful of Floo powder before stepping into the fireplace too. She dropped it into the fireplace and the green fire consumed her.

"Diagon Alley!" she almost yelled so that it sounded 'loud and clear', pulling her elbows close to her sides so that she did not get stuck in someone's chimney.

After an awfully bumpy trip where (Y/N) felt like she was going to throw up more than once, she toppled out of a fireplace and landed on the ground. She dusted the soot off herself and walked outside to see Lucius standing.

"Why aren't first years allowed to play Quidditch?" (Y/N) asked the moment her uncle looked at her.

"Because they want first years to learn how to fly properly first before they actually join in their house Quidditch team," Lucius answered as Draco and Narcissa walked out too. "And I personally believe that not being chosen to play for your house is a crime."

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows at him while Draco nodded in agreement as they walked down Diagon Alley.

The Diagon Alley was a cobbled street which twisted and turned until it went out of sight. There were numerous shops either sides of the street and lots of people were walking around too. Some were even arguing over the price of things while others were just chilling in front of ice-cream shops or something else.

Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible said a sign hanging above a stack of Cauldrons outside one of the shops.

"We have to go to Gringotts first," said Lucius. He turned towards Draco. "You and (Y/N) can walk around Diagon Alley for now as long as both of you return here in twenty minutes. Understood?"

"Yes," Draco said and (Y/N) nodded. Narcissa looked at both of them a bit worriedly but went with Lucius anyway, looking back at them over her shoulder every two minutes until they were out of sight.

"Well? Where should we go?" Draco asked, looking excited.

"Well, we don't have any money with us so we can't buy anything no matter where we go," (Y/N) pointed out. "Maybe we can just go and look at the new broomstick they have?"

"Nimbus Two Thousand?" Draco asked and (Y/N) nodded in response. "Sounds good to me. Let's go then."

Draco and (Y/N) walked past multiple shops and towards the Quidditch Supplies store. (Y/N) looked to her side as they passed the Eyelops Owl Emporium. A lot of hooting was coming from the shop.

There were several boys around (Y/N) and Draco's age standing in front of the Quidditch Supplies shop with their faces pressed against the glass window. (Y/N) and Draco went over to them and looked inside the shop. There it was. The shining latest model - Nimbus Two Thousand.

"It's supposed to be the fastest model yet," (Y/N) said and Draco nodded in agreement, staring at it in awe. He looked up at (Y/N) after a while, scowling. "It's unfair how they don't let the first years have their own brooms." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Just you wait, I will find a way of smuggling our brooms into Hogwarts."

"And when aunt Cissy finds out, she will murder you," (Y/N) said casually.

"No, she won't," Draco said, looking back at the broom.

"Don't you think we should go back now?" (Y/N) asked after a while. "It's already been fifteen minutes. Aunt Cissy and uncle Lucius will be worried if they don't see us there."

Draco groaned and looked away from the broom. "Fine, let's go," he said grudgingly.

"Not my fault that they gave us so little time to hand around by ourselves," (Y/N) snapped at him. He just glanced at her and shrugged as the two walked back to where Lucius and Narcissa had left them. And they were already there.

"Ah, there you two are!" said Narcissa, walking over to (Y/N) and Draco. "I thought you got lost or something. Come on, we need to get your wands first."

The wand shop of Ollivanders looked like a fairly shady place. (Y/N) and Draco stepped into the shop, followed by Narcissa and Lucius.

"Yes?" said a voice from a corner. A thin man with a pale face appeared from behind two shelves full of wands. He looked at Draco and (Y/N). "Here to get your first wands?"

(Y/N) nodded as a measuring tape went up to her and started measuring her: shoulder to finger-tip, wrist to elbow, armpit to the ground and so. The measuring tape was doing it all on its own while the shop owner, Mr. Ollivander, started rummaging through the boxes on one of the shelves until he seemed to have found one he liked.

"(Wand wood), (Wand core), (Wand length)," Ollivander said, handing the box over to (Y/N), who opened it and took the wand out while the tape measured Draco. "Give it a try," said Ollivander.

(Y/N) nodded and looked at the wand before lifting it up over her head and bringing it swishing down. Red sparks flickered at the tip of the wand and Ollivander smiled.

"Seems like we have found your wand, Miss Lestrange," said Ollivander, taking the wand from (Y/N) and putting it back in the box. He set it down in an empty chair and went over to another shelf, most likely to get a wand for Draco.

"Uhm..." (Y/N) started awkwardly. "How did you know my last name?" she blurted out, ignoring Narcissa's little warning glance.

But Ollivander just glanced at her once and went back to rummaging through the shelves. "Just had the feeling," he answered simply. "Your mother and father came here to buy their first wands too, after all." He pulled a box out and turned towards Draco, "Here, Mr. Malfoy, try this one..."

(Y/N) gulped. That man seemed a little bit strange, to her at least. Another thing that was weirding her out was that he had guessed her last name so easily. Could he read minds? Or was she too similar to her parents?

Was she going to end up in Azkaban someday too?

No way. You-Know-Who was gone now. He disappeared ten years ago when he tried to kill Harry Potter. There was no way he was coming back again. So becoming his follower was out of the question, right?

"(Y/N)? Come on." (Y/N) snapped out of her thoughts thanks to a tap on her shoulder from Draco. She nodded and walked outside, glancing back at Mr. Ollivander once, who was smiling at her.

"Where to now?" (Y/N) asked once they were outside the wand shop.

"I suppose we should split up to get the rest of the things faster," Narcissa suggested. "I and Lucius will be getting the books and other equipment. Draco, you should get your and (Y/N)'s school robes - you two are of the same height and everything after all. And (Y/N)-"

"Can I go and get our pets, please?" (Y/N) pleaded.

Narcissa smiled a little bit. "Sure," she said.

"I want an eagle owl," Draco told (Y/N). "Don't forget that."

"Don't worry, I will remember!" (Y/N) reassured him before running off towards the pet shop: Magical Menagerie.

In the shop there were lots of cages full of owls, cats, rats, toads, newts and what not. The place was filled with the noise of all the creatures in there. (Y/N) looked at the owl cages.

"Draco wanted an eagle owl," (Y/N) muttered to herself and looked around until she spotted one. "Ah, there, can take it later." She started walking around the shop, wondering what she should buy for herself when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said (Y/N), looking at the person she had bumped into. It was a really nervous looking boy, most likely around her age.

"No, it's fine," said the boy, going a bit pink in the face as he looked around frantically. "Uhm.. you haven't seen a toad around here, have you?"

"Well, there are loads of toads around here," (Y/N) said, motioning towards all the croaking toads in the cages.

"No, I mean, a toad outside a cage and- Trevor!" the boy exclaimed suddenly, looking past (Y/N) and at a toad that was sitting in a corner.

"That one then," (Y/N) said, nodding. "Stand here, I will get him for you." She went over to the toad, as slowly as possible. Once she was close enough she quickly crouched down and got him. She stood up and turned around to look at the boy. "Got it."

"Thank you!" said the boy, running over to (Y/N) and taking his toad from her.

"Keep an eye on him from now on," (Y/N) advised. The boy nodded and smiled a bit.

"I should be going now," he said. "My gran must be waiting for me outside Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh, you are here to buy your school things too?" (Y/N) asked. "Me too. It's my first year actually. Hogwarts."

"Same here. My gran was worried that I would not get accepted at first. And now she's a bit worried about which house I will get sorted into. She is hoping it would be Gryffindor," said the boy. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin," (Y/N) answered at once.

"Isn't that the house You-Know-Who was in?" the boy blurted out.

"So?" (Y/N) snapped. "That's also the house Merlin was in."

The boy just nodded nervously. "Well, see you at Hogwarts then." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and I didn't get your name."

(Y/N) had a feeling that this boy was not going to be too happy after learning her name. She had not met one wizard or witch who acted calmly after hearing her name. Bonus points if they came from a Pure-blood family. Which, from the sounds of it, this boy did too. But there was one thing, most people who had reacted weirdly after hearing that last name were adults, or people much older than (Y/N) was. Perhaps parents didn't really tell their children about such things unless they had some good reason.

"(Y/N)," she paused for a bit, hoping he would not panic, "(Y/N) Lestrange."

(Y/N) was proven wrong. The boy looked extremely pale and took a step back. "L-Lestrange?" he repeated, his voice trembling noticeably.

"Yeah," (Y/N) just nodded and the boy looked away nervously before walking off, possible to his 'gran'.

(Y/N) had to admit, she had not expected that much of a panicked reaction from anyone before. It was as though the boy was genuinely scared of that name or something.

(Y/N) shook her head, brushing the thought aside. She was there to buy owls for Draco and herself, not to worry about why some nervous boy had run off after hearing her name. She fixed her gaze on a barn owl sitting in one of the cages. It looked friendly. Maybe she could buy that one for herself. She had even thought up a name.

(Y/N) watched as the owl tilted its head to a side, staring at her. "Let's take you home, Zeno," she muttered and the owl started hooting excitedly.


End file.
